dreams
by disneyprincessludwig
Summary: a collection of short drabbles, I will add more to it consistently as I write. Gerita plus some ameripan, pruaus, aushun and sufin!
1. dreams

Dreams were a figment of the imagination, spiraling upwards into the corners of your mind, reaching in and pulling from your greatest pleasures and triumphs, pulling together a delightful world of chaotic irony and wit, and allowing one to feel at peace. But sometimes too, dreams would seek out your deepest fears, perhaps even ones you did not know you had yourself, until you woke up screaming in the middle of the night to find yourself shaking and sweating under the covers.

That was what Gilbert had told him, long ago when the _Deutscher Bund_ was all he had ever dreamed of becoming and these nightmares could not touch him.

But even as Ludwig lay awake at night fearful of the range and scale of his dreams, a pair of thin arms was there to say, "Did you know, I've seen it all too. We live and breath but never die, so let your dreams be your guide. If you let it control you, that's all you'll ever be."

On nights like this he could fall asleep and dream of warm summer days and copper curls on the hot sand, a paradise perhaps untouchable by thick fingers curled at his side.

It was a start.


	2. a perfect orange glow

Feliciano Vargas bounded up the steps to the Beilschmidt house with glee, copper curls bouncing in time. He really wasn't supposed to have the keys, nor did he ask to come, but Gilbert had lent him the spare set, and really, Ludwig never minded much anyways. It was relatively quiet here today; either Gilbert was gone or the dogs were outside, because between those four, there always seemed to be something going on.

The door clicked open easily, and Feliciano slid in silently, hoping to catch Ludwig by surprise. No one appeared to be in the hall or living room, so he moved on to the kitchen. Upon entering he was greeted suddenly by Gilbert. Leastways, he _assumed_ it was Gilbert. The person had the same white hair and wild red eyes, but somehow his skin was _orange_ and almost glowing.

Feliciano couldn't help but shriek, "GILBERT! What did you do?!"

The orange abomination spoke, "I bought spray tan."

"Okay, I can see that, but why?"

"Because I look cool."

Feliciano buried his head in his hands. "Gilbert," he mumbled, "Where is Ludwig? Oh god, what did he say?"

Gilbert shrugged, "Hiding in his room, probably. I tried to coax him out earlier, but he said," Gilbert deepened his voice comically, puffing out his chest, "'I can't be seen with the likes of you, it's embarrassing, please take a shower!' Clearly he's just blinded by my beauty!"

Feliciano sighed, "Clearly Gilbert, clearly. I hope you don't mind if I excuse myself, I ought to check up on him."

Feliciano bounded out the kitchen exit, looking back to add, "Oh and Gilbert? Please take a shower later, you look terrifying."


	3. Smile

If there was one thing Tino had to pick about Berwald as his favorite, it was definitely his smile. Berwald was usually so reserved and uptight, and his smile was tiny and rare. That Tino could make him smile at all warmed his heart immensely, even more so that the most genuine smiles were reserved for him and him alone.

Because the smiles Matthias and Emil recieved were tight lipped and thin, he smiled so small as to acknowledge them, but not to communicate too much interest. His smiles for Peter were tired and happy, worn smiles of pride and wonder at the child. His smiles at Hana-Tamago were a small quirk of the lip, perhaps even a light chuckle as fur tickled at his nose, or a triumphant display of whatever new trick he had taught the dog.

But when Berwald and Tino were alone, Berwald allowed his smile to be large and loud, his laughter to fill the room, and his face almost seemed to glow with a warm light. These were tender moments he would treasure forever. Berwald's laugh was deep and rich, though deeper still was the shade of red he would go when the Finnish man asked, "Your smile is so beautiful, why don't you do it more often?"

Tino decided in the end, this moment was a precious thing, and perhaps even more precious was simply the fact Berwald was here was enough; he didn't have to smile if he didn't want to. Berwald smiled even more at that.


	4. Space, the final frontier

A series of three three-sentence one shots for a meme on tumblr; ameripan space au, aushun military au, pruaus middle school au

* * *

"Really, I'm sure it's not that bad-you just turned the ship's computer into a gaming console- no biggie!" Alfred leaned casually over the dashboard, waving his hands about lazily and shrugging.

Kiku had to take a deep breath, "Well you see, Alfred-san, nothing would be wrong with that, I do it quite often, but I can't seem to set it back."

Alfred frowned, "At least we're on a nice barren little moon, scenic, almost romantic, you know?"

Kiku could have hit him.

* * *

"She doesn't belong here," he said, as he watched the slender woman enter the camp; many called him traditional, or just stuck in the past, but the woman seemed to spell trouble.

"She doesn't belong here," he said, as they announced Erzsebét Hedérvary was announced as commander of his unit, her apple green eyes landing firmly on him.

She doesn't belong here," he said, stroking the silky hair of her sleeping head on his chest; for indeed she didn't belong here, waiting to die in a bunker as the enemy pounded overhead.

* * *

Gilbert painted his nails black on the first day of school, insisting on wearing the darkest outfit possible, including a large set of headphones from some name brand, to which Roderich had been confused, "What do you even listen to?"

The songs were usually all the same meaningless pop he had downloaded to his phone just to impress his friends, Roderich was certain today would be the same.

"Bach," Gilbert replied, and Roderich felt a bit of respect welling up "Did you know he was German?" Roderich wasn't so impressed any longer.


End file.
